


Bad Romance (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: The Abominable Bride





	Bad Romance (Vid)

Title : Bad Romance 

Music : Bad Romance performed by VSQ

Length 4mins.10 Seconds

Episodic of The Abominable Bride. Music is performed by Vitamin String Quartet. Edited April '17 

Download in various sizes from [here](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/othertvvids.html) or watch it streamed [here](https://youtu.be/T5G1x-e-zbI)


End file.
